Variable
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Los sentimientos por eternos que parezcan pueden cambiar, ya que las personas no son constantes.
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **VARIABLE**

Las cosas siempre me habían parecido iguales cuando era un niño, el rechazo y odio por parte de todos en la aldea cuando, esas miradas de terror en sus ojos. Aunque debo decir que no todos me miraban así, había excepciones, como Iruka-sensei o el viejo Teuchi, pero con respecto a todos los demás… habría jurado que no había nadie más que se interesara en mí. Después de todo, en esos tiempos desprecio era lo que siempre recibía, el rechazo de la gente, el temor que tenían al verme cerca y aunque no era desconfiado tal vez sí que me volvió despistado. Ya que, aunque tenía a la luz más brillante de todas solo para mí, alumbrándome, jamás me había fijado.

Ahora lo sabía, sabía cuan tonto había sido. Esa luz, incluso cuando no la había notado estuvo allí, a mi lado, apoyándome en silencio, como un ángel guardián que me cuidaba y alentaba desde las sombras, que, aunque no lo veía sabía que podía confiar en él. Una dulce compañera a la cual quería proteger y cuidar, sin saber que ella hacía lo mismo por mí, apoyándome en silencio.

Ahora que ya era tarde me venían recuerdos a su lado, como en los exámenes chunin, dándome una pomada cuando peleé con Kiba, o las palabras de aliento que me dio cuando iba a batallar con Neji, tal vez sin ella me hubiera rendido antes de tiempo. En esos momentos pensé que era rara, siempre sonrojada y tartamudeando cuando yo estaba cerca, sin darme cuenta de lo que aquello en verdad significaba.

Posiblemente la primera vez que había visto lo fuerte que era fue en la batalla contra Pain. Creí por un momento que iba a morir, mi rival era muy fuerte, pero de repente la peliazul saltó frente a mí, estaba dispuesta sin dudarlo a dar su vida para salvarme, aunque su rival era muy superior. Mas yo jamás le había dado una respuesta a esa inesperada confesión que ocurrió durante la batalla.

 **"Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Siempre lloraba y me rendía, estuve por caer en el camino equivocado, pero tú me mostraste el camino correcto. Siempre estuve observándote, quería alcanzarte, quería caminar junto a ti, quería estar contigo... Gracias Naruto-kun, tu sonrisa me salvó. Por eso, yo no tengo miedo a morir protegiéndote. Porque yo... Te amo..."**

Aquellas palabras a veces rodaban por mi mente, como un fantasma que no me dejaba, recordándome lo idiota que había sido. "Te amo" jamás nadie me había dicho aquello, y yo como un tonto sencillamente las había olvidado, o para evitar una situación incómoda no las quise recordar, cuan tonto había sido. Tal vez si en ese momento se las hubiese respondido todo sería distinto, tal vez quien ahora estuviera parado frente al altar, esperándola, sería yo; siempre a su lado, con su linda y cálida sonrisa, dándomela solo a mí.

Volví a mis tiempos en la academia, cuando nadie me había querido como compañero de equipo, ni siquiera mis tan preciados amigos en ese entonces me quería a su lado, claro que las cosas ahora eran totalmente diferentes, sabía perfectamente que tanto Sasuke como Sakura darían la vida por protegerme, ahora que ya todo estaba arreglado, pero, en aquella época solo ella me había querido en su equipo, como un verdadero miembro. Porque a pesar de todo Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, nos escapábamos de vez en cuando.

Recuerdos de la 4º guerra ninja regresaron, recordándome cuando tuve que luchar contra el diez colas y el miedo me embargó al ver como Neji moría y más gente podía sufrir a causa mía. Fue ella con unas duras pero dulces palabras quien me devolvió el sentido y la esperanza, ella, siempre ella. Pero no lo supe apreciar, no podía valorar cuanto me amaba, incluso cuando era odiado y despreciado en Konoha por llevar el zorro en mi interior, incluso en ese entonces me había querido, cuando todos los demás me habían dado la espalda. No había podido ver ese puro amor que ella me procesaba, y ahora aquella hermosa luz se encontraba en los brazos de alguien más.

Yo mismo me lo había buscado, la había alejado, persiguiendo a Sakura para pedirle citas, sin siquiera notar que con todo ello la lastimaba. Cuanto hubiera dado para que me espabilaran y me hicieran ver que tenía a alguien que me amaba de verdad, pero había estado tan ciego, centrándome en ese amor de infancia que solo era una mera ilusión. Cuanto me arrepentía de mi idiotez.

Hinata me había amado cuando era un don nadie, cuando nadie me quería ni confiaba en mí, ella había estado allí siempre, tanto que ni siquiera lo había notado. De verdad que me arrepentía, ahora me encontraba desesperado por no haberme percato suficiente de ella, en esas claras señales que demostraban todo aquel amor incondicional que ella tuvo una vez por mí, y solo por mí. No sabía si era un castigo por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, pero ahora que no la tenía a mi lado, me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era, de cuanta falta me hacía ver sus sonrojos y su nerviosismo, incluso sus repentinos desmayos. Parecía que ahora era mi turno para sufrir por un amor no correspondido, tal como ella lo había hecho durante años.

Sentía que tal vez ella y yo habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos, pero no supe apreciarlo y la había acabado perdiendo. Tal vez, mi único consuelo era que ahora ella era feliz, y claro, también mi mejor amigo, porque, aunque me dolía admitirlo, sabía que Sasuke jamás cometería los mismos errores que yo, sabía que mi hermano no dejaría que en el rostro de Hinata se posara una mueca de tristeza.

Tal vez debí darme cuenta antes que el oscuro carácter del último de los Uchiha había mitigado poco a poco, me debí haber percatado de esas repentinas salidas donde desparecía por unas cuantas horas, debí ver la extraña cercanía que se había formado entre ellos, o tal vez de las miradas que últimamente él le daba a Hinata. Debí percatarme que ella ya no se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba en mi presencia, debí ver todas esas señales, pero las había ignorado por completo y había perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella. Con esa cálida chica de dulces sonrojos que siempre me había amado, pero que ya no lo hacía más, no más, ahora su corazón tenía otro dueño.

Regresé a aquella tarde donde venía de una misión en solitario y me topé con Kiba, el chico perro, como muchas veces lo llamaba yo. Animadamente él me invitó a tomar unos tragos, y aunque me encontraba bastante cansado decidi aceptar. Tomamos durante horas, riendo y rememorando viejos tiempos. El humor había estado siempre presente, hasta que la cara del Inuzuka pasó a una más seria.

—Sabes, ojalá yo hubiese sido el que la hubiera salvado cuando éramos niños. Tal vez en vez de quererte a ti me hubiese querido a mí.

No entendía nada de lo que hablaba, pensé que tal vez se debía por el alcohol, así que sencillamente me reí, pero cuando empezó a contarme más cosas me pude percatar de quien estaba hablando, dejándome sorprendido. Quizá en ese momento me encontré demasiado confundido por lo que sencillamente negué las palabras de Kiba, pero desde allí se volvería como una biblia para mí.

Hinata me quería. ¡Me quería! ¡A mí!

Si tan solo habría actúa como un verdadero hombre y no hubiera dudado las cosas serían distintas, pero ya de nada le servía arrepentirse, las cartas habían sido echadas y yo ya no tenía el derecho de estar a su lado, había perdido la oportunidad. Además, no podía reprocharle nada, todo era por mi propia cobardía, no tenía derecho para recriminárselo, yo solo había hecho que esos sentimientos se marchitaran.

Miré el pasillo de la iglesia, allí estaba yo, parado, con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando que la novia entrase por la gran puerta, aparentando que era muy feliz por el enorme paso que ellos iban a dar, pero no era así. No quería llevar los anillos, no quería ser el padrino, no quería ni siquiera estar parado allí. Deseaba alejarme y romperlo todo, quería desaparecer y maldecir al cielo por lo idiota que había sido. Pero no lo hice, jamás lo haría. Porque con eso solo conseguiría preocuparla y no quería estropear su felicidad en el día más importante de su vida, ella no lo merecía. No después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, no tenía el derecho a ser egoísta, no con ella.

Cuando Hinata ingresó a la sala parecía que un ángel había aparecido, sabía que la primogénita de los Hyuga era hermosa, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de cuánto, era increíble cuan tonto había sido. Solo me limité a sonreír mientras notaba como a Sasuke se le iluminaban los ojos, seguramente iba a ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Giré a ver a los demás invitados, notando que Kiba estaba con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo que me preguntase si yo me veía igual.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo tomando la mano del teme cuando llegó al altar mientras le daba una sonrisa de enamorada, que antes iba a mi.

Me quedé en silencio parado en todo el transcurso de la ceremonia, sin relacionarme demasiado, incluso en la fiesta me sentó solo en una mesa, mientras me servía sin parar una tras otra copa de vino. Mis amigos me invitaban a bailar, pero yo alegaba que estaba muy cansado por un entrenamiento que estaba haciendo. Cosa que era falsa, no hacía tal cosa, pero no quería bailar, ya que Sasuke no había dejado ni un momento a Hinata, solo cuando sus compañeros de equipo la sacaron un momento. Además, en verdad yo no tenía nada que celebrar, para mí esto era más un entierro que una fiesta, era el velorio del amor que Hinata una vez me tubo.

Luego que más horas transcurrieron ella fue la que se me acercó, se notaba que estaba preocupada porque no había dejado de beber, pero no me importó, solo quería por lo menos tenerla un rato entre mis brazos, aunque solo se tratase de compasión.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó ella amablemente, haciendo que aceptara por inercia, se veía tan hermosa.

Sasuke se había ido un momento porque Kakashi-sensei se había emborrachado de más y no hacía caso a nadie. No es que el Uchiha hubiese querido ir, pero como yo no actuaba, solo él quedaba para detener a nuestro exmaestro cuando se ponía así.

Justo cuando yo y Hinata nos dirigíamos a la pista tocó una canción lenta. Rápidamente la pegué hacia mí, sobresaltándola, pero ella no me apartó, cosa que agradecí, si en ese momento me hubiera apartado definitivamente me hubiera hundido. Ambos nos movíamos al compás de la música, cerca, muy cerca, casi escuchando los latidos de la otra persona, tan gráciles.

—Me gustaría que hubiese sido así—dijo de repente y sin pensarlo, empleando un tono serio, confundiendo a la chica, que no entendía a que me refería. —Tú y yo, nuestra boda—confesé dejando perpleja a la peliazul, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Podía notar como de repente todo su cuerpo se había tensado y casi ya no se movía, sus mejillas se habían vuelto a sonrojar como cuando éramos adolescentes, por lo que sin evitarlo solté lo que hacía tanto tiempo mi corazón reprimía.

—Te quiero—hablé sorprendiéndola aún más, quitándome de una vez por todas ese peso de encima.

Rápidamente ella se quiso apartar, pero no se lo permitía. Tal vez mi error era que siempre la había visto como una constante en mi vida, algo que siempre estaría allí, por siempre, pero me había equivocado, Hinata no era una constante, al menos ya no, Sasuke se había encargado de que ella poco a poco cambiara. Y ahora me daba cuenta, porque ella me estaba mirando con reproche.

—C-creo que Naruto-kun ha bebido de más—dijo nerviosa pero seria, aunque yo solo me reí. —N-o piensa en lo que dice.

—Tienes razón—dije ya con mi habitual actuar dejando esa sombría actitud y tono serio. —Espero que tú y el teme sean muy felices—le dije, para luego darle un beso en su mejilla tranquilizándola. —Te mereces toda la felicidad Hinata-chan—hablé. —Bueno, parece que el teme ya volvió. Seguro que Kakashi-sensei debe estar haciendo de las suyas, será mejor que vaya a ver como le va. Adiós Hina—dije para luego irme, dejando a un confundida Hyuga, ya que no entendía ni un poco de mi comportamiento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sasuke abrazando por detrás a la peliazul, pero esta negó. Estaba convencida que mi extraño comportamiento se debía porque estaba un poco bebido, solo eso.

—Te quiero—le confesó la ojiluna para luego recibir un fogoso beso del pelinegro.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que todo era visto por mí, de verdad que me sentía patético, sin decir nada más sencillamente me alejé de allí poco a poco, ya no quería verlos por más tiempo o me acabaría convirtiendo en un verdadero masoquista.

—¡Naruto! —gritó alguien y me giré para ver quien me llamaba. —¡Vamos a beber! —decía animado Kiba, pero se notaba que tenía la voz un poco rota.

Solo me limité a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza a su petición, la verdad es que también quería beber un poco más y por como veía que estaba el castaño estaba seguro que esa noche podría beber todo el alcohol que quisiera sin ningún tipo de reproche, además quien mejor que él para beber en esos momentos los sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía, ambos compartíamos las mismas penas.

Ahora lo sabía, las personas jamás serían constantes, todos eran una variable, que, si no sabes cuidar y apreciar, sencillamente se pueden ir de tu lado.

Igual que mi ya no Hinata-chan...

* * *

 **Notas autora: bueno, aquí traigo otro one-shot, no sé porque hago sufrir tanto a mi rubio querido. Espero que les haya gustado y espero ver sus reviews. Solo una cosa más por decir. ¡Viva el sasuhina! XD**

 **PD: si noto que este capítulo gustó mucho podría hacer la boda desde el punto de vista de Kiba.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Kiba

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **KIBA**

Para mí el equipo 8 hacía mucho que significaba más que un simple grupo con quien hacía misiones, tanto Shino como Hinata se habían vuelto una parte muy importante en mi vida. Los tres éramos muy distintos, pero esa distinción es la que nos hacía grandes, lo que nos mantenía en equilibrio.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Hinata, tan callada y tímida, tal vez por ello tampoco le presté toda la atención que debía, muchas veces me preguntaba cuan diferente hubiera sido si yo fuera quien la había salvado de esos matones. ¿Sería que ahora a quien amaría sería a mí? Si así fuera yo no sería tan tonto como Naruto como para no percatarme de una chica como Hinata. Aunque claro, ahora eso ya no importaba, ninguno de los dos había vencido.

Muchas veces me molestaba cuando Naruto estaba cerca de Hinata, pero igual trataba de ayudarla a que se desinhibiera en presencia del rubio, más siempre acababa con un desmayo.

Ella era una chica de más cualidades que defectos, pero parecía que su padre le hacía creer todo lo contrario. Pero poco a poco había progresado hasta convertirse en una gran kunoichi. Me sentía tan orgulloso de ella, y no solo como compañero, sino también como amigo y casi hermano.

Pero claro, aquella mejora en su ninjutsu no había venido sola y yo no lo había sabido hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta que ella ya no se sonrojaba cuando veía al rubio podría haber tenido una oportunidad, pero ya no podía ser, su corazón era de otro.

Miré a mi amiga caminar al altar, se veía tan hermosa con aquel hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver como una diosa, mi fem fatale. Mi eterno amor secreto, uno que nunca había podido ser, que no estaba destinado a ser. Miré de reojo al novio, y la rabia se apoderaba de mí, pero la mantenía oculta tras una forzada sonrisa, igual que la que el Uzumaki tenía. Aunque esperaba que no yo me viese así, con esa sonrisa tan forzada y nada real.

Posiblemente si hubiera perdido a Hinata frente a Naruto no me habría importado, es decir, todos sabían lo mucho que Hinata amaba a Naruto y durante años había aceptado que de una manera u otra él y ella estarían juntos. Lo acepté, ya que, aunque nunca lo decía admiraba al ojiazul. Pero sencillamente no podía creer que al final mi ángel, mi Hinata había acabado escogiendo aquel demonio de la venganza.

Claro que gracias a ella todos habían notado como el morocho había cambiado, pero no por eso era más fácil de aceptar y si era sincero tampoco era como si me importara que el Uchiha se volviera un buen samaritano. Aunque tras ver como a ella se le formaba un dulce sonrojo al soltar un anhelado "Si quiero" en el altar, entendía que amaba mucho al azabache y eso era suficiente, al menos para calamar un poco el dolor de mi corazón.

Recordé la vez cuando había descubierto la relación de ellos, mi primera reacción fue ir directamente con el Uzumaki y querer golpearlo, pero lo había visto hecho polvo, con ojos rojos que solo podían significar una cosa, había estado llorando y lo entendí, él también la amaba, pero había llegado tarde.

Aquella noche nos habíamos embragado como locos, arrepintiéndonos por cada decisión que habíamos hecho respecto a la muchacha. Él por no había sido capaz de verla y yo por apoyarla en vez de enfrentar mis sentimientos, por no haber sido atento y tal vez haber conseguido su corazón.

Miré a la pista de baile, encontrándome a los recién casados, bailando y riendo. Mientras tanto Naruto como yo estábamos hechos polvo.

No había sentado con él porque si uníamos nuestras depresivas auras estaba seguro de que al final alguien se acabaría dando cuenta de que no lo estábamos pasando nada bien y ninguno de los dos queríamos eso, no queríamos preocupar a la peliazul.

Shino me miraba preocupado, pero yo le sonreía tratando de calmarlo. Él era, a parte de Naruto el único que sabia sobre mis sentimientos por mi compañera de equipo. La verdad era que él me los había hecho ver, porque yo no los había querido aceptar, negándolo por mucho tiempo. Es decir, para qué, Hinata siempre había amado a Naruto, de nada servía que yo la amara, eso no iba a cambiar, o al menos eso creía.

Pero en los caprichos del corazón nadie mandaba y ahora lo sabía porque todas sus risas iban hacia aquel Uchiha.

Observé a todos los demás, que reían y se divertían, pero luego miré a Sakura, esperando verla en el mismo estado que Naruto y yo, pero se veía bastante mejor que nosotros, posiblemente las mujeres exteriorizaban el dolor de otra manera. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que le plantaba un espontaneo beso a Lee. Tal vez por eso no estaba tan afectada.

No pude retener una torcida sonrisa al rememorar aquella tarde que la peliazul le había pedido perdón a la pelirosa, pero la chica maduramente le había dicho que Sasuke nunca había sido suyo, que por más que lo había intentado él no le correspondía y que se alegraba que al menos ahora fuera feliz.

Me levanté decidido, al menos quería bailar una pieza con mi amiga, ya sabía que no sería mía, pero al menos un baile sí.

—¿Puedo? —dije intentando hacer buena cara haciendo que Hinata asintiera, mientras que el pelinegro me miraba mal, más poco me importaba.

Empecé a moverla por toda la pista, haciendo que riera divertida, me encantaba ver aquella sonrisa, más si era yo quien la conseguía.

—¿Feliz? —pregunté mientras ella me asentía con otra adorable sonrisa, haciendo que le diera un casto beso en su frente logrando que me abrazara.

Sentirla tan cerca me hacía tanto bien como daño, porque sabía que jamás iba a ser mía. Y el daño fue peor al ver como Sasuke se acercaba con la clara intención de recuperar a su esposa. "Maldito egoísta" pensé, podría habérmela dejado solo un rato más. Pero el chico era demasiado celoso.

De mala gana le dejé seguir bailando, para luego volver a sentarme en mi sitio con Shino, que notaba como me mandaba una mirada reconfortante, a pesar de que llevaba sus usuales gafas oscuras, pero con todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos era capaz de ver a través de ellas.

Después de un rato observé de nuevo la pista de baile, para esta vez toparme con Naruto y Hinata bailando, una canción lenta. Parecía que el chico había aprovechado que Sasuke había ido a controlar a Kakashi.

Había notado como mi amiga se había tensado con aquello que él le había dicho, para luego volver a su actitud normal, preguntándome si solo lo había imaginado. Mas luego al ver como Naruto parecía a punto de romperse noté que definitivamente algo había pasado.

—Será mejor que me vaya—le dije a Shino. —Diviértete—bromeé para luego salir de allí, tenía que buscar a Naruto estaba seguro que al igual que yo estaba necesitado de más alcohol.

—¡Naruto! —grité consiguiendo que el rubio se volteara. —¡Vamos a beber! —decía animado, pero aun así me salía la voz un poco rota.

Vi como sonreía, aceptando. En ese momento solo él entendía como me sentía. Al menos en parte, porque tal vez su situación era peor que la mía. Él había tenido el amor de Hinata y lo había perdido, pero yo nunca lo había tenido. Y no se siente tanto dolor al perder algo que nunca fue tuyo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Ya lo dije, me siento inspirada y me agrada, así que lo prometido es deuda, un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Kiba. Sé que también desean uno de Hinata y Sasuke, pero no sé si lo haga, más con este estado podría ser.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos.**


	3. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **SASUKE**

Después de la guerra no sabía qué hacer, había cometido muchos errores y sentía que no tenía derecho a permanecer en Konoha, por lo que me estaba planteando el irme a hacer un viaje. Pero días antes de que tomara mi decisión un pequeño encuentro hizo que todo cambiara, cosa que ahora agradecía.

Aquella tarde como cualquier otra yo me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, mi antiguo equipo, pero entonces escuché unos fuertes y secos golpes provenientes de campo siguiente. Por algún motivo un poco de curiosidad se generó en mí y fui a averiguar de dónde venía aquello. Y me sorprendía al ver a una chica de azules y largos cabellos golpeando insaciablemente aquel tronco.

Se podía notar que estaba muy cansada, a causa de todo el sudor que tenía, además de que sus manos estaban llenas de pequeñas heridas y el tronco parecía que se iba a partir en cualquier momento.

Miré por un rato más como aquella chica seguía entrenando, hasta que por fin destruyó el tronco, pero me sorprendí al ver que en vez de irse se dirigió al siguiente tronco para seguir practicando. Fue entonces cuando noté varios agujeros más en donde seguramente antes había árboles.

No entendía muy bien porque hacía todo aquello, se notaba que no era una chica muy fuerte y aunque hiciera todo aquello era poco probable que mejorara, pero aún así, por alguna desconocida razón no me podía mover. Y una parte de mí, aunque no quisiera me hacía recordar al rubio tonto que tenía por mejor amigo, esa persistencia siempre a mejorar…

Posiblemente en ese entonces no supe porque le ofrecí mi ayuda con su entrenamiento, pero ahora mismo lo agradecía demasiado, aquello me había permitido conocer a alguien que me cambiaría por completo, llevándome a un sedero que pensé no volver a recorrer.

Al ver como Hinata se dirigía a el altar donde yo me encontraba, para hacer nuestros votos y ser parte para siempre de la vida del otro, sencillamente no cabía dentro de mí, aunque posiblemente por fuera no fuera tan expresivo y me viera estoico, sabía que ella sabía lo que en verdad yo sentía.

Cuando sentí su suave mano junto a la mía, me sentía tan feliz, sus hermosos ojos perlas centellaban y un ligero rubor inundaba sus hermosas mejillas.

La verdad es que me había sorprendido mucho el acabar enamorado de la Hyuga, y no por ella, sino por mi mismo. Había sido cierto que cuando era más pequeño uno de mis objetivos había sido restablecer el clan Uchiha, pero después de lo sucedido con Itachi i descubrir la verdad algo dentro de mí me decía que lo mejor era que nuestro clan, un clan lleno de odio no se volviera a levantar y muriera conmigo. Y no solo por todo lo que conllevaba ser parte de un clan maldito como el mío, sino porque si escogía a alguien sería sin amor, y no quería ligar a alguien a un destino cruel.

Pero luego de haber conocido a Hinata, y que me mostrara tantas cosas que jamás pensé volver a sentir, o que siquiera pudiera llegar a sentir por una persona me hizo entender que no podría vivir sin ella, que incluso un ser lleno de odio como yo podía llegar a amar, amar de verdad.

Me había chocado mucho cuando ella me reveló sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto, lo había envidiado tanto, pero sencillamente no podía rendirme por ellos, para mi suerte parecía que el dobe no sentía nada por ella, lo que me daba mucho más juego. Cosa que en ningún momento dudé en desaprovechar, acercándome, poniéndola nerviosa, sonrojándola, haciendo que se desmayara. Hasta que cada célula de su cuerpo solo pesara en mí.

Había habido veces que ardían en celos cuando se le acercaban, incluso si se trataba de sus compañeros de equipo, pero eso ahora no importaba, ahora ambos estábamos frente al altar a punto de ser una familia, ella y yo.

—Si quiero—sus palabras me hicieron regresar al presente, alejándome de mis pensamientos, para devolverle la mirada.

El Hokage, que no era otro más que mi antiguo sensei, me preguntó si yo la aceptaba como mi esposa, junto con una disimulada sonrisa que se escondía tras su máscara, para que luego yo le respondiera con un firme "Sí, quiero", haciendo que luego nos diésemos un apasionado beso que no me importó que los demás vean, una parte de mi quería demostrarles que ella era mía, y que nunca la dejaría.

Recuerdo cuando me había presentado a sus dos compañeros de equipo, claro que los conocía de vista, habíamos sido compañeros en la academia, pero no era como si en ese entonces hubiese tenido interés en ellos, o en alguna otra persona que no fuera Itachi, por lo que apenas recordaba sus nombres.

Shino no me cayó mal, era callado y sensato, además de tratar con cordialidad a Hinata, muy diferente del perruno compañero de ella, que sobrepasaba demasiado la distancia aceptable que se podía tener entre amigos. Muchas veces odiaba como la acariciaba y se acercaba de más.

Pero no era solo yo quien no soportaba al Inuzuka, sino que parecía que el sentimiento había sido mutuo, ya que cuando Hinata le contó sobre nuestro noviazgo se fue luego de dirigirme una rígida mirada, que se notaba a leguas que no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

Pero la verdad es que no era como si me importara realmente, lo único que yo quería era tener a Hinata junto a mí.

Luego de la ceremonia de la boda nos fuimos al salón, para bailar. Pronto los invitados se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, agradecía que Ino se hubiera ofrecido voluntaria para toda la organización de la boda. Ya que, aunque yo no había tenido que hacer mucho me resultó super estresante.

Aunque si gracias a ello iba a tener a mi lado a Hinata para siempre no me habría importado pasar por ese proceso mil veces más.

Tomé su mano gentilmente y la llevé hacia la pista de baile, con clara intención de no soltarla durante toda la noche, quería seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos lunas que me tenían totalmente hipnotizados, junto a esa hermosa sonrisa que me había salvado de mi oscuridad. Ella era mi luz.

Si era totalmente sincero conmigo, había habido veces que creí que Naruto la quería y que en cualquier momento me la podría arrebatar, pero ella con sus tranquilizadoras palabras, diciéndome que ahora solo me amaba a mí, era suficiente. Porque cuando la miraba podía saber que era sincera, que su corazón realmente me lo había dado a mí, como mi corazón se había vuelto de ella.

A su lado me sentía en paz, tan completo y relajado, pero entonces vi como el castaño amigo de Hinata se acercaba con clara intención de bailar con ella, y aunque yo no quería soltarla lo tuve que hacer, porque sabía que eso la haría feliz. Intenté aguantar al menos una pieza, dejándolos bailar, pero al ver como ella se reía con él ya no me pude contener más y fui a encararlo, no quería soltar a mí, si, mi esposa.

Noté como se marchó de mala gana mientras refunfuñaba algo que no pude escuchar bien, pero que por las miradas que me daba podía saber que no eran halagos, pero no podía importarme menos, solo quería bailar con mi Hime. Así estuvimos un rato, mientras hablábamos sobre todos los planes que teníamos además de que discutíamos sobre como llamaríamos a nuestro primogénito.

La verdad es que la sorpresa había venido un día antes de la boda. Hinata se había levantado de la cama, y fue directo al lavabo a vomitar, estaba preocupado, así que le dije que iba a llamar a Sakura para que la revisase, pero ella negó lentamente y me miró con una mirada que no supe interpretar.

—Vamos a ser padres Sasuke-kun, seremos padres—entonces activé mi sharingan y me percaté de que había un chakra más que no le pertenecía a ella.

Creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz, sabiendo que algo nuestro, crecía en el vientre de ella. Rápidamente fui a abrazarle, en ese momento era tan feliz, íbamos a ser una familia pronto, los tres.

—Sasuke-kun—me llamó ella, haciendo que otra vez volviera a la realidad, hoy me perdía mucho en mis recuerdos.

—Hmp—le respondí como siempre, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa. Sabía que muy posible para los demás era demasiado seco, pero ella sabía lo que significaba cada uno de mis sonidos, tenía la extraña capacidad de entenderme sin que se lo tuviera que decir.

—Creo que Kakashi-sensei está un poco borracho, tal vez deberías acompañarlo para que le de un poco de aire, temo que Anko-sensei lo mande al hospital, ya ha recibido varios golpes de ella—me dijo, pero yo no quería separarme de ella, más sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ya que Naruto parecía muy borracho como para poder hacer algo y no quería ningún incidente en este día.

—Ya regreso—le dije, para que luego sencillamente me diera otra sonrisa.

Rápidamente aparté a mi ex maestro de la mujer, que gruñía por las tonterías que el peliplateado decía, mientras definitivamente pensaba que el alcohol realmente lo podía llegar a afectar.

Cuando ya estuvimos afuera pareció que por el cálido aire de Konoha comenzó a estar más sobrio.

—Me alegro—dijo de repente. —Parece que tú también has encontrado tu camino ninja—me dijo mientras me sonría y yo solo pude soltar una mueca burlesca, pero que estaba seguro que él entendía. —Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no creo que más alcohol me venga bien por hoy—dijo.

—Necesita que—pero me cortó, diciendo que regresara junto a Hinata, que él podía ir solo.

Luego de ver que se podía mantener en pie por si mismo volvía a entrar, pero vi como Hinata bailaba con Naruto.

—C-creo que Naruto-kun ha bebido de más—escuché que le dijo nerviosa, pero se veía seria, haciendo que Naruto riera. —N-o piensa en lo que dice.

No entendía porqué Hinata le había dicho aquello así que me acerqué sigilosamente, para seguir oyendo más sobre su conversación.

—Tienes razón—escuché que le había respondido el rubio, dejando esa sombría actitud y tono serio. —Espero que tú y el teme sean muy felices—le dijo, para luego darle un beso en su mejilla que solo logró enfurecerme, para que esta vez fuera directamente hacia ellos. —Te mereces toda la felicidad Hinata-chan. Bueno, parece que el teme ya volvió. Seguro que Kakashi-sensei debe estar haciendo de las suyas, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo le va. Adiós Hina—se despidió antes de que yo llegara.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté abrazándola por detrás, pero ella negó.

—Te quiero—me confesó, haciendo que ya no pudiera resistirme para darle otro fogoso beso, logrando que se volviera a sonrojar.

Me sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a mi vida, jamás iba a dejar que le pasara algo. Luego de mirar por el salón vi como tanto Kiba como Naruto se habían ido, pero no le di demasiada importancia, ahora lo único que importaba era mi Hime.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está la perspectiva de Sasuke, espero que les haya gustado, así que dejen unos reviews.**

 **Gracias :D**

 **Ya nos leemos.**


	4. Hinata

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **HINATA**

Siempre fui una niña llena de complejos, complejos infundados por mi propio padre, tan arraigados en mí, que hasta yo misma en algún punto llegué a creer que no servía, que solo era un estorbo. Pero aquello cambió, bien podría ser cierto que no me gustaba pelear contra mi hermana pequeña o hacer esos duros entrenamientos, pero algo sí que cambió cuando me topé con aquel atolondrado rubio que tenía por sueño convertirse en Hokage.

Desde aquel día que me había salvado de aquellos abusones, lo había mirado solo a él. Se había convertido en mi luz, mi esperanza, mi guía hacia un mejor futuro, en mi fuerza para avanzar día a día. Con aquel pequeño gesto había hecho que mi corazón se sintiera a gusto, totalmente a salvo.

En ese momento había pensado que me había topado con el príncipe azul que mi mamá me contaba en esos maravillosos cuentos de hadas, aquellos que salvan a la princesa cuando se encuentran en peligro y la ayudan poco a poco a valerse por sí misma, alentándolas a mejorar.

Al principio solo había sentido admiración por él, ya que Naruto a pesar de no ser querido se levantaba una y otra vez. Batallando contra su destino, pero con el paso de los años aquella admiración se había ido transformando en amor, un amor que creí imposible de romper.

La gente podía decir que ambos éramos muy distintos, en parte tenían razón, él tenía muchas cosas que a mí me faltaba. Pero para mí éramos muy parecidos, porque, aunque yo tenía a mi familia junto a mi muchas veces me sentía totalmente sola. Pero aun con esos sentimientos no me quería poner triste, ya que mi rubio a pesar de su situación, mucho peor a la mía siempre sonreía, por lo que no quería ser alguien que se rindiera fácilmente.

Su camino ninja me había impulsado muchas veces a seguir adelante y no rendirme. La verdad es que me había sentido muy triste al saber que no formaría grupo con él, ya que quería tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero no había podido ser.

Más aun así siempre lo intenté apoyar desde las sombras, en todo lo que podía, creyendo que así en algún momento él me notaría, y me correspondería.

Y aunque con el paso de los años mi amor por él no hacía mas que aumentar parte de él se estaba cansado de esperar, aunque ni yo me había dado cuenta. Ya que me lastimaba la indiferencia del chico por mis sentimientos y solo tenía en cuenta a la pelirosa, ignorando por completo los míos. Por ello, cunado no había respondido a mi confesión en la batalla contra Pain objeté contra mi propia mente que la razón por la cual él no lo había hecho era que no la recordaba a causa de que se había transformado en el Kyubi.

Pero al ver sus constantes acercamientos por la pelirosa de sus sueños no cesaban, creí saber mí respuesta y aquello me mataba lentamente.

Vi como Tenten se acercaba a mi con el velo de novia, ella era mi dama de honor, por alguna razón mi memoria me llevó al día que entreví como Naruto le confesaba a Gaara sobre lo mucho que quisiera que Sakura lo tomara en serio. Tal vez aquel momento había sido mi punto de no retorno, en donde me di cuenta de que mi querido blondo jamás me vería como otra cosa que una amiga, una buena compañera, aunque ahora lo agradecía, porque talvez, de esa manera jamás me habría podido dar la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke.

Aquel recuerdo me hizo sonreír, ya que el día que entendía que Naruto jamás me amaría, también fue el día que lo conocí.

Tras escuchar las palabras que Naruto le decía al Kazekage mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentía tan agotada, por lo que, sin saber muy bien que más hacer con todo ese remolino de emociones que crecían en mi pecho me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, ya que allí podría dejar libre toda mi tensión y frustración por aquel amor no correspondido.

Golpeé varios troncos de árbol con los puños desnudos, solo utilizando el mínimo de chakra. Ya que no estaba allí para entrenar sino para liberar un poco de todo aquel dolor y rabia que tenía acumulados. Quería que por un momento el dolor de mi pecho se viera remplazado por otra cosa, y al menos el dolor de mis manos lo aligeraba un poco.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más y me estaba dispuesta a ir me topé con dos oscuros ojos que estaban observándome, quedándome paralizada por ellos, eran como dos pozos sin fondos que me absorbían por completo.

—¿Quieres entrenar? —me preguntó con aquello fríos ojos, pero que por un extraño momento los sentí muy cálidos.

Aquello había sido el inicio de nuestra relación. A partir de ese momento él se había encargado de rescribir mis sentimientos, todos a su dirección. Hasta que cada célula de mi cuerpo solo pensaba en él.

Mi corazón latía con desenfreno, como nunca lo había hecho cuando esas puertas se abrieron y caminé de la mano de mi padre hacia el altar, donde estaba el amor de mi vida, Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de que había miles de invitados mi vista solo se centraba en él, en su imperceptible sonrisa que se le formaba en su pálido rostro, pero que le hacía ver magnífico.

Cuando tomó mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía tan a gusto a su lado, como si la infelicidad solo fuera un sueño.

La verdad es que me había sorprendido mucho el acabar enamorada del último Uchiha, y no por él, sino por mí misma. Había creído que el amor que tenía por Naruto era inquebrantable, que lo más probable era que viera como el rubio de mis sueños acababa consiguiendo el amor de Sakura y yo sencillamente quedaba relegada a una fan más, después de todo se había vuelto el héroe de Konoha. Desde aquel rechazo había pensado que sencillamente era imposible para mi volver a amar a otra persona como lo había hecho con el blondo. Pero luego de haber conocido a Sasuke, y que me hiciera sentir tantas cosas que jamás pensé volver a sentir, me hizo entender que no podría vivir sin él, que era el único para mí.

Llegué a confiar tanto en él que incluso le revelé sobre mis sentimientos por el ojiazul, y aunque al principio se molesto un poco luego sus intentos porque me acercaran a él fueron en aumento. No dudaba en ningún momento a acercarse, consiguiendo sonrojarme y que casi mi corazón saltara de mi pecho, incluso hasta el punto de que me desmayara. Aunque tal vez la primera vez que pasó aquello lo conseguía asustar, porque me llevó en brazos al hospital a toda prisa. Aun cuando voy, las enfermeras se ríen por el espectáculo que había hecho Sasuke cuando me desmayé.

Miré de nuevo al que dentro de unos segundos se convertiría en mi esposo, las mariposas de mi estomago no dejaban de revolotear, y mis ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas de felicidad. Kakashi nos miró y sonrió a través su máscara, como el Hokage se encargaba de hacer oficial nuestra unión.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptabas a Sasuke Uchiha como marido? —preguntó.

—Si quiero—dije totalmente decidida, para luego volver a mirar a Sasuke, que me devolvió la mirada.

Después Kakashi-sensei le preguntó si me aceptaba como esposa, para que luego él respondiera con un firme "Sí, quiero", haciendo que luego nos diésemos un apasionado beso que, aunque me avergonzaba un poco hacerlo delante de los demás, al sentir los cálidos labios de mi azabache mi vergüenza desapareció y solo me centré en degustar aquellos carnosos labios.

Luego de la ceremonia de la boda nos fuimos al salón, para bailar. Pronto los invitados se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, le estaba demasiada agradecida a Ino, ya que se había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudarme con toda la organización de la boda. Durante esas tardes llegué a conocerla mucho mejor, encontrado una amiga a la que poder pedir consejos y hablar cuando lo necesitara.

Ella se acercó a mi nos felicitó por la hermosa pareja que hacíamos, haciendo que me sonrojara. De repente mi ahora marido tomó mi mano gentilmente y me llevó hacia la pista de baile. Podía sentir la firmeza de su agarre, no había necesidad de que me dijera nada, aquello claramente significaba que no me pesaba soltar, haciendo que de nuevo mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Mientras bailábamos me perdía en aquellos hermosos orbes negros, que me tenían hechizada. Él tal vez no lo sabía, pero me había salvado de aquel pozo de dolor, ya que no solo me daba fuerzas a seguir, sino que tomaba mi mano y me empujaba a avanzar.

Otra cosa que me había asombrado mucho era el hecho de que era mucho más celoso de lo que me imaginaba, siempre molestándose por mis amigos o Naruto, pero yo siempre le decía que ahora él era el único para mí, que cada fibra de mi ser le pertenecía, que mi corazón era suyo por completo. A su lado me sentía en paz, tan completa y relajada.

Entonces vi como mi castaño compañero de equipo se acercaba, se veía muy bien con aquel esmoquin, igual que Akamaru con su listón.

—¿Puedo? —dijo Kiba de repente, haciendo que yo sonriera, por bailar con Sasuke no había bailado en ningún momento con él o Shino.

Noté como mi ahora marido se tensaba un poco, pero de todas formas me dejó bailar con él, ya que sabía lo importantes que eran ellos para mí. Rápidamente Kiba me empezó a mover por toda la pista, haciendo que riera divertida, de verdad que me lo pasaba muy bien con él.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó mientras yo solo asentía y le daba otra sonrisa.

Delicadamente tomó mi frente en sus manos y depositó un casto beso en ella, haciendo que lo abrazara, para mi él era como un hermano. Pero entonces apareció Sasuke, con una seria mirada que claramente le decía que ya le había dejado bailar suficiente. Me reí por lo bajo, de verdad adoraba verlo así de celoso, además parecía que a mi amigo no le había sentado nada bien aquello que se iba refunfuñando algo que no logré entender.

—No deberías ser así con Kiba-kun—le regañé, pero el solo soltó uno de sus habituales "Hmp", por lo que no insistí, era todo un cabezota.

Estuvimos un rato más bailando, mientras hablábamos sobre todos los planes que teníamos además de discutir sobre el nombre de nuestro primogénito.

La verdad es que la sorpresa había venido un día antes de la boda. Me había levantado de la cama, y fui directo al lavabo a vomitar, estaba con unas horrendas nauseas, Sasuke me dijo que tal vez deberíamos llamar a Sakura, pero yo negó hacía unos momentos en el espejo me había percatado del otro chakra que crecía en mis entrañas.

—Vamos a ser padres Sasuke-kun, seremos padres—le dije con mis ojos apunto de cristalizarse de la emoción, entonces él activó su sharingan para luego abalanzarse hacia mí, aprisionándome entre sus fuertes brazos, era tan feliz, pronto íbamos a ser una familia por completo, los tres.

Sonreí de nuevo al recordar aquello, pero un seco golpe me distrajo. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de como el maestro y Hokage de nuestra aldea estaba recibiendo una dura paliza por parte de Anko-sensei.

—Sasuke-kun—le llame, tratando de obtener su atención.

—Hmp—me respondió como siempre, mientras yo solo esbozaba una sonrisa. Tal vez los demás no eran capaces de entender aquellos sonidos, pero yo podía entenderlo sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras.

—Creo que Kakashi-sensei está un poco borracho, tal vez deberías acompañarlo para que le dé un poco de aire, temo que Anko-sensei lo mande al hospital, ya ha recibido varios golpes de ella—le explique preocupada por la salud del peliblanco.

—Ya regreso—me dijo, para que luego sencillamente le diera otra sonrisa.

Miré a los invitados, me alegraba tanto que todos se estuvieran divirtiendo, incluso Sakura estaba bailando muy pegada a Lee, cosa que me sorprendió, pero me alegraba. Pero luego noté como Naruto estaba sentado en aquella mesa junto a varias botellas de sake vacías. Así que preocupada me acerqué.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté amablemente, para que luego él me diera una de sus habituales sonrisas zorrunas y tomó mi mano.

Justo cuando nos dirigíamos a la pista tocó una canción lenta. En un rápido movimiento me pegó hacia él, sobresaltándome, pero no lo aparté, temía que por todo el alcohol que había consumido se cayera. Ambos nos movíamos al compás de la música, cerca, muy cerca, casi escuchando los latidos de la otra persona, haciendo que de alguna manera me sintiera un tanto nerviosa, ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

—Me gustaría que hubiese sido así—dijo de repente, empleando un tono serio, confundiéndome totalmente, ya que no entendía a que se refería. —Tú y yo, nuestra boda—confesó dejándome perpleja, sencillamente no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar, evitando que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, mientras mis mejillas se habían vuelto a sonrojar como cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Te quiero—habló sorprendiéndome aún más, creando un montón de sensaciones. Rápidamente me quise apartar, pero él no me lo permitía, por lo que sin darme cuenta lo miré mal.

—C-creo que Naruto-kun ha bebido de más—dije nerviosa pero seria, aunque él solo se limitó a sonreír. —N-o piensa en lo que dice—le dije.

—Tienes razón—dijo ya con su habitual actuar dejando esa sombría actitud y tono serio. —Espero que tú y el teme sean muy felices—me dijo, para luego darme un beso en su mejilla que me tranquilizó, ya que después de todo aquello había sido por el alcohol. —Te mereces toda la felicidad Hinata-chan—habló. —Bueno, parece que el teme ya volvió. Seguro que Kakashi-sensei debe estar haciendo de las suyas, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo le va. Adiós Hina—dijo para luego irse, dejándome un poco confundida, ya que no entendía ni un poco su comportamiento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sasuke abrazándome por detrás, pero yo me limité a negar, convencida que aquello se debía al alcohol.

—Te quiero—le confesé, para que luego me diera otro fogoso beso, logrando que me volviera a sonrojar.

Me sentía tan afortunada de tenerla a mi vida, jamás iba a dejar que le pasara algo, protegería a nuestra familia, porque yo siempre estaría allí para él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Muy bien, esta si que será la última parte de la historia, lo quería cerrar con el punto de vista de la peliazul, espero que les gustase.**

 **No sé en que momento o lugar estés leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, dejen unos reviews que siempre me inspiran y motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias, ya nos leemos :D**


End file.
